Increased production volumes in digital image technology are not only due to the increasing popularity of conventional digital cameras, but also due to miniature fixed-focused digital cameras incorporated into various end products, such as mobile telephones (cellular telephones), personal digital assistants (PDA), and other electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional camera module includes a lens module 21, an image sensor module 22 disposed in an image side of the lens module 21, and a circuit board 23. A receiving chamber 211 is defined in the lens module 21 and the image sensor module 22 is received in the receiving chamber 211. The lens module 21 and the image sensor module 22 are fixed on the circuit board 23.
In the camera module, the special receiving chamber 211 configured for receiving the image sensor module 22 is disposed in one side of the lens module 21. Therefore, a dimension of the camera module along an axis of the lens module must be large enough to accommodate the lens module thus limiting the extent of miniaturization of the camera module.
It is desired to provide a camera module which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.